


warm me up?

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Jeno has a big stupid crush, Johnny likes him back, Kiss kiss and fall in love, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno has a big fat crush on johnny and maybe johnny feels the same.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: jeno love club





	warm me up?

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd... we simply just exist

“If you keep glaring at me I’ll light on fire.” Johnny chuckles; causing Jeno to glare harder. This man was in a t-shirt in the middle of December and was acting like it was completely normal.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jeno shivers from where he was buried in his winter coat, he genuinely couldn’t believe that the older man was just  _ fine _ .

“You realize this is nothing to me right? I grew up in Chicago. This would be considered a nice day.” Johnny laughs as the daggers that Jeno was shooting at him became sharper. Befriending Johnny seemed fine at first, but now Jeno was regretting it because clearly, he had befriended an idiot. 

“I don’t know you anymore,” Jeno says as he walks faster than Johnny, hoping to leave him behind.

Laughter and footsteps followed behind him before all of a sudden Johnny had his arm wrapped around Jeno’s shoulders. Stumbling, Jeno groans under the weight of the taller man before he smiles at the extra warmth that surrounds him. That didn’t stop him from trying to push Johnny off though. The man was a walking space heater and it ticked Jeno off that he was still so warm despite the fact that he was definitely not dressed for the weather.

“Jeno, why were you trying to walk away so fast!?” Johnny whines in his ear, causing Jeno to shiver from something other than the cold. Befriending Johnny had seemed fine at first, but that was before he fell head over heels for the t-shirt wearing dumbass. Now Jeno was the idiot. 

“I’m trying to get away from you so I’m not associated with your stupid ass.” Jeno quips back. 

“You’re so mean, and for what?” Johnny was still hanging off of him and while Jeno wanted to throw him off, the fact that Johnny was a walking space heater made him hesitate to do so. 

The two continued to walk down the street bickering with Johnny hanging off of the smaller man and Jeno trying to not embarrass himself. He knew that his heart rate was going crazy, but Johnny hadn’t noticed yet. He really hopes that Johnny never notices how Jeno’s heart rate jumps around him. It would be a very embarrassing conversation.

Jeno couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his back and he knows that Johnny felt it because he began to laugh harder. 

“Are you  _ really _ that cold?” Johnny asks with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“What’s it to ya, asshole?” Jeno grumbles while squeezing his eyes shut at a particularly rough breeze.

“Jeno, we are almost to your apartment.” Johnny chuckles while pulling Jeno in closer if that was even possible.

Jeno nods before picking up his pace. He just wants to be out of the cold and have Johnny not hanging off of him. He hears Johnny make a noise of surprise before speeding up so that he could match his speed. Johnny's grip on him was strong and it was honestly a miracle that Jeno hadn’t fallen over yet. 

“Hyung, we could move faster if you would let go,” Jeno grumbles. 

“But then who would keep you warm!” Johnny sounds almost offended at the mere idea of letting Jeno go. 

Johnny was always doing things like this that made Jeno’s heart race. He would always say things that caused Jeno great distress. Maybe Jeno was just a panicked gay, but with Johnny looking like  _ that _ who could blame him?

The two men continued on down the street towards Jeno’s apartment building. Jeno couldn’t exactly remember why Johnny was coming over, but he definitely wasn’t going to pass up alone time with him. Jeno may have a crush on the older man, but not a lot of people knew. Jeno being emotionally constipated was sometimes beneficial. 

Johnny let go once they walked into the building and Jeno felt relief flood through his shoulders. He doesn’t know how he survives around that man. They finally get to his front door and Jeno chuckles as Johnny takes the keys from his hand to open the front door. 

“I could have done that.”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed that?” Johnny said in a joking tone that had Jeno shaking his head. His friend was weird. 

“Dear Lord, why is Johnny here?” Jeno’s roommate, Dejun groans while peeking his head around the hallway entrance.

“He invited himself over.” Jeno supplies while Johnny makes a show of being offended. 

“You don’t want me here, Dejun?!”

“I really don’t.” Jeno doesn’t understand the weird rivalry that those two have but they always laugh after talking to each other so Jeno just assumes that it’s not serious. 

“It’s fine. We will just be in Jeno’s room and I will be crying about how much you hate me.”

“Oh, boo-hoo you big baby.” Dejun laughs and looks at Jeno with an eyebrow raise. Dejun knows about Jeno’s crush. He’s the only one. They have lamented over their hopeless crushes multiple times. 

“My room?”

“Where else would we hang out?” Johnny says it like it’s the only obvious answer and Jeno feels his heart rate rise. This isn’t going to end well for him. 

“Yeah Jen, where else would you hang out?” Dejun adds unhelpfully. 

Jeno shoots a glare in the direction of his roommate who just winks at him before turning back to walk into the living room. Jeno just watches as Johnny happily walks in the direction of his room and he says a quick prayer. He might not be religious but he is going to need all the help he can get to handle this whole situation. 

Slowly making his way to his room, Jeno just wonders what exactly Johnny wants to do. They have never hung out alone in a room. It’s always been out in public. 

He walks in to see Johnny lounging on his bed with his eyes closed and Jeno just stares. Did he come over to Jeno’s house just to  _ nap? _

“Why are you standing in the doorway?” Johnny asks, just slightly opening one eye. 

“Are you going to take over my bed just to fucking nap? Don’t you have your own bed?” Jeno is really confused. 

“But my bedroom doesn’t have you!” Johnny says it so quickly that Jeno feels like he got whiplash. Johnny wants to be in his room napping because Jeno will definitely be there? What alternate dimension has Jeno fucking fallen into?

“Huh. Okay?” Jeno isn’t exactly sure what else he  _ can  _ say. 

“Wait, this is okay right?” Johnny suddenly sits up and looks at Jeno with fear-filled eyes and Jeno panics. 

“Yes! Yeah! It’s totally fine! My bed is always available to you dude!” Jeno wants to be struck down. Jeno did not mean to say that. Jeno is freaking out. 

“Oh, same goes for you. My bed is always available for you too.”

Jeno freezes. What the fuck is happening?! Is Johnny flirting with him?

“Oh.” Jeno sounds really intelligent right now. He hopes Johnny can’t hear the gears that are turning in his head. 

“Jeno, please come sit down. You’re making me nervous.” For the first time that day, Jeno can see that he’s not the only one freaking out. Johnny is also shocked by this new development. Does Johnny want this to happen? Is that why he started to flirt with Jeno? 

“ _ Jeno.” _

Johnny’s voice cuts through his thoughts once again and Jeno nods before walking over to sit on his bed. He sits next to Johnny and immediately begins to play with his fingers. Should he look at Johnny? Should he sit still? What is going on?

“What did you want to do?” Jeno asks with a small voice. 

“I wanted to just hang out, but I feel like we need to have a conversation.” Johnny sounds serious. Why does Johnny sound so serious?

“Okay.” Jeno feels small and he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Not a bad one. We just need to talk. Jeno, I like you.” Jeno looks at Johnny and gulps.

_ Oh. _

“I like you too?”

Johnny tilts his head, “Is that a question?”

“No! I like you too! I like you a lot! I’ve liked you for a while actually. I was just scared because you are really hot and lowkey out of my league so I just settled for friends.” Jeno needs to shut up. 

“You aren’t out of my league. If anything you’re out of my league. Do you know how many of our friends have had crushes on you at some point? All of them. Literally  _ all  _ of them. You’re hard to not fall for, Jeno Lee.” Johnny’s words shock him. He likes him. He’s falling for him. 

“Wait, our friends have had crushes on me?” Jeno is confused. No one has ever had a crush on him or at least he thought that. 

“You’re so oblivious,” Johnny says it like it should be a compliment. 

“I am?”

“You are. Can I kiss you? I’ve been wanting to all day.” 

Jeno can’t do anything but nod. He watches with bated breath as Johnny lifts his hands to cup his face and sighs when they land on his cheeks. He lets his head be softly pulled in to meet the older man’s lips. He smiles at immediate contact and lets the feeling of finally kissing Johnny wash all over him. He maneuvers himself slightly so that he can get one knee up on the bed so it makes him slightly taller than the other man. Johnny instantly responds by pulling Jeno onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Jeno willingly complies and he can’t help but giggle against Johnny’s lips.

“What?” Johnny asks breathlessly. 

“Nothing. This just wasn’t what I was expecting to happen.”

“Me too. I’m not complaining though.”

“Oh me too. Absolutely no complaints here.” 

Johnny smiles before crashing their lips back together and Jeno makes a noise from the back of his throat. 

This ended perfectly for him.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
